Legally Wrong
by defenestratingEnemies
Summary: Au fic: Kurt Hummel is a professor at Harvard Law School, and Sebastian is a student who can't seem to get his mind off his new teacher.


**I apologize for any spelling-grammar mistakes you may find here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Summary: AU fic: Kurt Hummel is a professor at Harvard Law School, and Sebastian is a student who can't seem to get his mind off his new teacher.**

"Am I late?" Sebastian Smythe slid into his assigned seat in the fifth row of the lecture hall between his friends Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling, his backpack already half off his shoulders.

Nick glanced at his watch. "Two minutes. But don't worry, Dr. Alanois isn't here yet, so you're safe." He turned to Sebastian. "Oversleep again, Smythe?"

Jeff leaned over to peer at Sebastian's neck. "I think Sebby here was doing a lot more than sleeping last night," the blond smirked. Sebastian swatted his friend away.

"What, is that the forth boy this month, Sebastian?" Nick grinned.

"More like the fortieth. What a champ." Now Jeff was grinning too.

"Shut up, guys. I can't help it if I'm irresistible," Sebastian flipped his hair model-style and made an over exaggerated duck face. The others cracked up, then immediately became silent as their professor Dr. Alanois entered, followed by a much younger male who immediately grabbed Sebastian's attention.

The man was young, probably around 25 years old with carefully styled light brown hair and skin so pale it was almost glowing. The man wore a light blue button down shirt with a dark blue argyle vest and black ass-hugging slacks.

"Whoa, who's the dude?" Jeff whispered, sounding slightly impressed. "Alanois's new boyfriend?"

"No way, she's like ten years older than him," Sebastian whispered back. "Besides, the guy is definitely gay. No straight guy wears pants like _that_." He couldn't help from staring at the new guy.

"Alright, everyone." Dr. Alanois pressed her pudgy hands together. "I know we're only two weeks into our legal profession course, but I was recently called to take part in an important cause along with a few other Harvard Law attorneys, so I've asked one of our new graduate students to take over this course for the next month. Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel." She gestured to the slim man standing slightly behind her, who smiled at the class a little shyly.

Nick nudged Sebastian, who was still staring at Kurt. "Lay off, killer. Don't go getting a crush on your professor."

"It's only illegal if he tells," Sebastian replied coolly. "And trust me, he won't."

"You're not seriously planning on sleeping with this guy, are you?" Nick looked a little worried.

"Well, I always say, 'if he's got the ass, do him after class.' And damn, does Hummel has _quite_ the ass..."

Nick looked at Sebastian, a mix of awe and disgust on his face. "He'll never do it, you know. No professor would ever jeopardize their job just for a student, no matter _how_ attractive he is. Especially not when they teach at a law school!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He's barely a professor. Probably just graduated last year. Besides, there's no crazy age-difference like other student-teacher relationships. He's probably three years older than me at most."

Dr. Alanois began to speak again. "Professor Hummel took this exact same course when I instructed it three years ago, and he was one of the best students I ever had the pleasure of teaching." She smiled fondly at the other man, who returned the expression.

"Well, I really must be on my way now." Dr. Alanois adjusted her think tortoiseshell glasses. "Everyone, treat Professor Hummel with _respect,_ as I'm sure he won't hesitate to deal out harsh punishment!" She chuckled to herself and smiled again at the slight boy, who hardly looked capable to dealing out reprimanding _words, _then exited the lecture hall.

Kurt scanned the row and students, then cleared his throat (thought it wasn't nearly as intimidating as Dr. Alanois's).

"Well, you already know my name, so I guess there's no need for an introduction." A few people chuckled. The professor's voice was high and perfectly clear, although Sebastian suspected it was slightly higher than usual due to nervousness. Such a high voice would have normally turned Sebastian off, but on Hummel, it was hot, no question.

Kurt made his way to the blackboard and began the hour-long lecture. Sebastian spent the entire hour completely focused on the material, or rather, the person teaching the material. His eyes never strayed from Kurt's form, his mind filled with thoughts of backing the shorter man up against the blackboard and layering harsh kisses all over his neck and then lifting him up and-

"Sebastian. Snap out of it." Jeff waved his hand in from of Sebastian's face. "The lecture ended five minutes ago."

Sebastian glanced up, yanking his mind out of his fantasy. "What?"

"Class is over!" Jeff glanced at his friend's laptop. "Did you even take any notes on the lecture?"

"I wasn't that focused on the lecture today," Sebastian replied, raising his eyebrows in an if-you-know-what-I-mean gesture.

"Dude! Mind out of the gutter! Hummel is your teacher, not your fuck-buddy."

Sebastian just grinned. "Let me copy your notes?"

Jeff groaned. "For an hour of tutoring in Civil Procedures."

"Deal."

Jeff studied Sebastian. "This isn't the first time you're going to want to copy my notes, is it?"

"Not in the least." Sebastian stood up and clapped the blond on the back.

"Hey, Jeff and I are going to get coffee before our 3 o'clock class. Wanna come?" Nick had finished packing up his bag.

"Actually, I need to stay after and ask our teacher here a few questions about today's lecture." Sebastian gave his friends his trademark smirk before slinging his backpack over on shoulder and starting down the rows of chars.

"Alllright Seb. Don't get _too_ ahead of yourself," Nick called after him, before turning to Jeff and shrugging, then exiting the hall.

Sebastian made his way to Kurt's desk, where the man was sifting through a huge stack of papers, probably last week's essay. When he heard Sebastian approaching, he smiled softly put the stack down. "What can I do for you?" Kurt asked.

_Damn._ Kurt looked even hotter up close, if that was even possible. His face was soft and strangely youthful, and those eyes - damn!

"Well, Professor Hummel," Sebastian drawled, savoring the taste of the professor's name in his mouth, "As well as you explained today's lecture, I'm afraid I didn't really understand the topic, and I would _love _for you to explain it again for me."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and pursed his lips. "Could you give me your name, please?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian leered shamelessly at the other man before moving downwards to rest his forearms on Kurt's desk, his fingertips mere inches away form the stack of papers.

"Mr. Smythe, I looked over the essays that were turned in on Friday and Dr. Alanois specifically pointed yours out to me, saying it was the best one in the class. Today's lecture was simply a shortened of review of last week's topics, so I can't imagine _why_ you wouldn't be having trouble with it." Kurt met Sebastian's eyes looking so fucking_ innocent_, yet there was an undeniable spark of amusement in there too.

Sebastian wasn't daunted. "Guess I was distracted," he said huskily, making a point to look at the other man's lips until Kurt was aware of it, then meeting and holding eye contact, his tongue slowly coming out to lick his lips.

Kurt was the one to look away first. "Maybe you should focus more on the lecture on Wednesday," he said a little coyly, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"Whatever you say, prof," Sebastian replied, boldly winking at Kurt before literally strutting out of the lecture hall, knowing that Kurt wouldn't' be able to stop himself from looking at Sebastian's ass.

As Kurt's eyes followed Sebastian's retreating figure, he could only form one coherent thought.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Hope you liked it!**

**For the record, if took an unbelievable amount of research on college and law school get this chapter right, but if you know I screwed something up, please tell me so I can fix it!**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
